Window coverings come in a variety of materials including wood, plastic, fabric, vinyl and aluminum and a variety of styles. Window coverings are sold as stock, custom and cut-to-size or size-in-store. Stock window coverings are manufactured in a variety of standard widths that are intended to fit corresponding standard window sizes. Custom window coverings are manufactured to specified dimensions per a customer's specific request. Cut-to-size or size-in-store window coverings are manufactured in a limited number of sizes that are intended to be used with a wide range of window sizes. A cutting machine is provided at the retail outlet that cuts the window covering from the manufactured or stock size to a desired size.